Turn Back the Time: The Lightning Thief
by RSW23
Summary: Time is turned back. History is rewritten. A second chance is given. Could he change destiny? Could he defy fate? He will damn sure try his best for everyone's sake.


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>This was it. We were in the heart of Tartarus. The Doors of Death was right there in front of me. I would not back down, even if every instinct that I had told me that this could be my final moment. It's fine if it was my time. I had said my goodbye to Annabeth. The last kiss had been meant for that, the last.<p>

So, with a cocky smirk and the Death Mist still protecting me, I rushed forward to the Titans guarding the Doors of Death, Hyperion and Krios. My moves were precise and fast. I stabbed them through the heart, if they even had a heart. They were caught in surprised. They couldn't do anything before they disappeared.

Of course, that action had nullified our sole protection. The Death Mist was gone and the monsters could see us. I urged Annabeth and Bob to hurry up as I cut down the chains restraining the Doors of Death. Without any word, I pushed Annabeth through the Doors of Death, alone. Immediately, I closed the door before she could protest. It pained me that I had to do that, to see her betrayed expression and knowing that I had hurt her by doing this. But, it was necessary. I would do anything to keep her safe. I told Bob to stay there and kept pressing the button, no matter what. Sending Annabeth upstairs was his priority. Thankfully, he understood.

Then, I turn around. Monsters were all surrounding me, but no one came near. Not yet. I could see that they were wary of me. They had seen what I could do, destroying two Titans with ease even if I had been shrouded by the Death Mist. Among them were the ones who I had killed myself. They knew what I was capable of and decided to wait for a chance to attack me.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when he appeared. The monsters roared in triumph as they saw the god of the pit himself emerged. He was the same as I remembered: big, ugly, and radiating such pure malevolence. I kept my feet steady. It would be different than the last time I had faced him. No longer had I been trembled in fear. No longer had I been wanted to crawl and hide away in his presence. No. Not this time.

"Tartarus." I said. My voice was clear and loud. "Finally, you've shown your ugly face." I held Riptide firmly in front of me. "It would be fun to chop you into pieces."

The ground shook. The air was vibrating. And the cause was a laugh. He was laughing at me.

"**Little demigod."** His voice echoed through the field. "**You think you could defeat me? I AM THE LORD OF ALL CREATURES OF THE DARKNESS!"** He roared. **"You are nothing in front of me!"**

I cringed slightly as his voice rose to higher decibel. Yep, I did know what decibel meant. Thanked Annabeth for that.

"Yet, you personally appear to destroy this little demigod." I let out a smirk. "That's because I had irritated you enough, hadn't I?" I added cheekily.

**"Yes."** He scowled.** "Also because no one is competent enough to do the job!"** He glared.

Okay, his face was a whirlpool. No eyes, no nose, no eyebrows, no mouth, no whatsoever, just an inward spiral of darkness. But, I knew that he was glaring at the monsters around him. The monsters took a step back away from Tartarus in fear.

"**Not these pesky, pathetic creatures."** He scoffed. **"Definitely, not those stupid Titans either."** He said disdainfully.** "Such lesser beings, they are. Imperfect and weak."**

Then, he turned back to me. I couldn't help to snort as I saw not just a few monsters sighed in relief when Tartarus did that.

**"Be honored, demigod."** Tartarus said. **"Even the Olympians were never worthy of my personal attention. But, you will be destroyed by Tartarus himself!"**

Once again, the monsters let out roar of triumph that shook the place. But, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This place was the heart of Tartarus. Beneath me, his blood, the five rivers of the Underworld, were flowing through thousands of his veins. It's the perfect place to wreak havoc. I just needed to stall him long enough until the Doors of Death disappeared.

I knew my plan was crazy. The possibility that it wouldn't work and the chance that I would die of exhaustion before it worked was really high. But, I didn't care. I had the world to protect. I had my family to protect. I had my friends to protect. I wouldn't waste this second chance. I prayed to the gods that this would work.

'I know that you are facing split personalities turmoil right now.' I prayed. 'But, give me strength to do this please.'

I opened my eyes and stared defiantly at Tartarus.

"You are going down." I said.

Before he could do anything, I stabbed the ground with Riptide. I released all of my power at this moment. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the ground exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Prologue of Turn Back the Time: The Lightning Thief. It's rather short and rushed, but I guess it is fine. What do you think?**


End file.
